


always have,always will

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are freezing their asses off and Ian has a great idea of starting a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always have,always will

Mickey was so fucking tired,and so fucking cold. It was late November and the weather had decided to be a bitch and plant them all with snow for the past three weeks. 

The nights were the worst,when Mickey waited for Ian outside the club his feet would be soaked in about five minutes. Ian would come out smiling like a total douche and then it would result in them both moaning on how cold it was and that if one of them slipped the other must go down too. 

It was probably the most coldest day of the year and Mickey had just got Ian from the club,the snow was pelting it down like a motherfucker,and to be honest Mickey had,had a rough day at the rub n' tug cleaning up pissed up messes and not making enough money to make a sandwich. 

They had just reached about three blocks away from their home,well the Milkovich home but to them it was theirs as they were the only ones who actually were there all the time,and Ian decided it was the perfect time to start a snowball fight. 

Aiming it like he always did,he chucked it,hitting Mickey straight at the back of the head. Ian was laughing like a lunatic when Mickey turned with the death glare he always gave. 

'Did you just- Right thats it,you better run Gallagher because i'm gonna pelt you with this snow!' Mickey quickly gathered up all the snow he could to create snowball,large enough to stop Ian's laughing. Not that he hated Ian's laugh,he fucking loved it. It was like an adorable puppy. 

'Not with them short legs Mick,i would like to see you try!' Ian started running,still laughing at how hard he had hit Mickey. 

Mickey tried to catch up,but Ian was like this fucking machine who could run as fast as lightning. 'Get here you fucking dick' Mickey screamed,grinning as this was the most fun they had both had in weeks. 

Ian started to slow down just to give Mickey a head start,but the ice below him took him over causing him to loose total balance. 'Shit!' That was it,Mickey was laughing so hard he had dropped all the snow balls he was planning to pelt Ian with. It was not often he would laugh like this,hell it was only Ian who could make him laugh like this. 

'You gonna help me,or you going to laugh all night?' Ian groaned rubbing his back from where he had fallen. 

'Hey Gallagher.' Mickey had suddenly appeared over Ian,a giant grin plastered onto his face. 

'Hey Mick,you know what would help my sore back right?' Ian was smirking to himself now,he was in the soppy mood and he couldn't help but feel the butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach due to Mickey's cute laugh.

'Yeh if you fucking got up.' Mickey tried to lift Ian up by his arm,but Ian was persistent to stay laying on the ground. 'Come on Ian,its fucking freezing.' 

'Don't you think if you kissed me in the snow,it would be fucking cute as hell?' Ian asked,his innocent eyes looking up at Mickey. Mickey scoffed as he fucking knew how innocent Ian bloody wasn't. 

'Really? You into all of that chick flick shit?' Ian shrugged at Mickey biting his lip,he was so going to get Mickey back. 

'I just thought it would b-

'For fucks sakes,the things i do for you.' Mickey chuckled slightly leaning down to kiss Ian. The kiss was gentle,mickey felt like he was kissing an angel,well he was kind of a fucking snow angel. Ian placed his hand a the back of Mickey's neck to draw him in closer,his tongue dancing with his,their moans and breaths creating a peaceful but yet hot tune. 

As Mickey started to enjoy the warmth they were both creating,Ian smiled against Mickey's mouth grabbing his hips he pulled him down to the ground into the snow. Mickey yelped as he felt the sudden movement and next thing he knew he was face planted into ice. 

Ian was laughing again,this time belching it out. Snorting wasn't an often sound heard in this shitty town but Ian was making up for that snorting like there was nothing left. Mickey groaned at the ice cold pain,but hearing his lover laugh was contagious. 

'You are a fucking dick.' Mickey propped his head up,snow resting in his eyebrows and hair. Ian loved the look of him right now,all flustered and dreamy.

Ian slid over,the ice crunching beneath him. 'I will keep you warm Mick.' He wrapped his arms around Mickey,letting him rest his head against his chest. 

'you know Ian,we are led in fucking snow in the middle of some shit field. People might talk.' The sound of Mickey chuckling while speaking was the most beautiful thing Ian could hear,he wanted to hear it over and over again. 

'Let them talk,fuck them.' Ian laughed,kissing Mickey on top of the forehead just like the night where he came out and Ian knew that he was inlove with him. 

'Ian...' Mickey sounded nervous,unsure even. Ian looked down at Mickey,looking into those ocean eyes,and just like boats he was being swept away and lost in them.

'Yeh mick?' Ian watched as Mickey's eyes roamed over him,he rested his head on Mickey's chest moving it to be in motion with his breathing.

'I...I love you.' It was the first time Mickey had ever said it,and hearing it once made Ian want to hear it for the rest of his life. The heart inside of him was beating so fucking fast,and the butterflies were bursting to get out,it was fucking perfect. 

Mickey watched as a few seconds went by and all he could see was a shocked but smirking firecrotch infront of him. He let out a breath he had been holding and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

'I love you too Mick,always have.always will.' Ian reached down and placed a chaste kiss onto Mickey's shivering lips. It was perfect,the whole thing. 

Mickey was so fucking happy,for once in his whole shitty life and he was ecstatic that it was Ian gallagher who had made him that way. 

Mickey loves Ian Gallagher,always have always will.


End file.
